


It's Never Too Late

by mdelpin



Series: The Red Dragon [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Gray loves Flying, M/M, Natsu is a Dragon, Reconciliation, Soulmates, The Red Dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/pseuds/mdelpin
Summary: Gray wants to try to make up for some of the hurt he caused Natsu over the years before they return to Talos to start out their new life together.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Series: The Red Dragon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720702
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales





	It's Never Too Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oryu404](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oryu404/gifts), [and Maite](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=and+Maite).



> This was supposed to be the beginning of Chapter 29 but now I feel it doesn't fit the tone I want. Still, I liked it and didn't want to get rid of it. I had always planned on doing some additional one-shots in this world so this might as well be the first. 
> 
> It takes place between the end of Chapter 28 and the beginning of Chapter 29.
> 
> Want to talk with me about Fairy Tail, other animes, writing, or my stories? Click on the link to join our discord [The Unholy Trinity](https://discord.gg/SeB7uyK8Rm)!

“Let’s do it!” 

“Do what?” Natsu asked somewhat distractedly, having become oddly quiet the closer they got to town. 

“What you said before falling asleep last night, go off on adventures,” Gray explained, feeling a little silly. He hadn’t been able to get it out of his mind since he’d heard Natsu say it. He felt like he'd dashed so many of young Natsu’s hopes and he wanted to make up for it in some way. 

Besides, he wasn’t ready to go back home yet. 

“Come on, it’ll be fun, like a second honeymoon,” Gray urged, “We can send Erza and Lyon a message from the next town so they don’t worry.” 

“You mean it?!” There was the enthusiasm Gray had been hoping for, ringing loud and true in Natsu’s voice. 

“Absolutely!” Gray replied with a smile, feeling happy for the first time in so long, “Will you be able to send word to your father?” 

“Nah, he’ll barely notice I’m gone, dragons experience time differently. If we’re gone for more than a few weeks I’ll think of something.” 

“Alright,” Gray agreed, and with that decision made he let himself enjoy the ride. He had discovered that he loved flying, the feel of the wind on his body, and the freedom that came from being up in the sky away from all the things they would have to face at a later date. 

“Where should we go?” Gray asked. 

“Not knowing is half the fun of exploring! Now, hang on tight,” came the surprising missive from Natsu, and Gray didn’t know what to expect but he did as he was told, recognizing that he was up to something from having known Natsu for so long. 

All of a sudden his entire world was turned upside down and then right side up again but only for a brief instant as Natsu spun in the air. After a few iterations, Gray was able to recognize the aerials he had often done for the kids. The ones he had loved to watch from a distance, and he felt exhilarated to be part of them, especially when he could hear Natsu’s laughter all around him. 

“Flame-brained idiot,” he muttered, even though he didn’t mean it. It felt good, like when he had complained about one of Natsu’s pranks when they had been guards. Normal. 

Natsu only laughed harder, leveling himself out and flying them away from Talos. “Let me know when you want to stop, I can fly for a really long time without getting tired.” 

It turned out Natsu wasn’t exaggerating and before Gray knew it they were so far away from Talos that he no longer recognized anything. 

After stopping in a town to send a message back home they spent the next two weeks living out Natsu’s childhood dream. They spent their days flying around and talking. About things that had happened while they were apart and things that they wished for the future, even though they both knew they were unlikely. Through it all, they patched their bond until Gray’s pendant was once again glowing brightly and both their hearts were filled with nothing but love. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't been able to write for The Red Dragon, it is frustrating for me too. I want you to know I haven't forgotten about it at all. It's just that with the lockdown I am having a very hard time focusing. It is very noisy at my house at the moment, a stark change from the 40 or so hours of silence a week I was used to). With everyone at home, I also have to do a lot more house stuff and am getting interrupted constantly.
> 
> My kids are doing online school like everybody else, and not taking to it very well and as they are in middle school they don't exactly go to bed early either. To add to the list of problems my tablet (which I use for writing as well as everything else) recently died and I'm awaiting a replacement. All this to say, I'm trying. I hope to be able to have something for you soon, in the meantime I hope you at least enjoyed this. Take care, and please stay safe.


End file.
